Advances in communication infrastructures and protocols have turned standard computing devices into valuable communication tools. Computers communicate with each other, and with other electronic devices, over networks ranging from Local Area Networks (LANs) to wide reaching Global Area Networks (GANs) such as the Internet. Other electronic devices have experienced similar transformations, such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and the like. Today, these wireless devices are being used for a variety of different types of communication. For example, current and anticipated mobile phone technologies have transformed these wireless devices into powerful communication tools capable of communicating voice, data, images, video, and other multimedia content. Mobile phones, at one time solely a mobile voice communication tool, now often include network communication capabilities such as e-mail, Internet access, etc. With the integration of wireless and landline network infrastructures, a multitude of new services are arising, and various information types can be conveniently communicated between wireless and/or landline terminals.
One such new service is the “Push to Talk” (PTT) service, also commonly referred to as the “Push to Talk over Cellular” (PoC). The PTT service provides a direct one-to-one and one-to-many voice communication service in mobile networks. It is considered to have an “always on” connection, where half-duplex communication can be initiated to both individuals and talk groups simply with the push of a button on the PTT client device. To the user, operation is similar to the traditional “walkie talkie,” but clearly more powerful in the ability to designate and select individual recipients and group recipients of the communication. And, by using cellular access and radio resources, PTT communications has a virtually global reach.
Call connection with PTT service is almost instantaneous. One-way communications are initiated by a user, while the designated recipient(s) listens at the other end. PTT calls are generally connected without the recipient(s) answering, and they are typically received through the built-in loudspeaker on the receiving device. PTT service uses cellular access and radio resources more efficiently than circuit-switched cellular services, as network resources are reserved only one-way for the duration of the talk “spurts” instead of two-way for an entire call session.
Notwithstanding all of the benefits of a PTT system, there are limitations. For example, its real-time, half-duplex speech communication inherently has limitations, such as the inability to carry out simultaneous two-way communication. Due largely to such inherent limitations, PTT systems are generally not expected to provide other services beyond its intended half-duplex voice communication.
However, PTT is a platform that may support other functions beyond just the spontaneous voice communication that it is intended for. For example, a PTT system may be a suitable platform for games or other such services. Unfortunately, current PTT platforms do not provide a way to support such services, as games or other services may require various supporting features that are not currently available in PTT systems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the communications industry for a manner of utilizing PTT systems for services beyond their traditional real-time speech communication, and to provide a manner of supporting such services by providing the various features required to make these services practical in PTT systems.